


Daddy & Baby Girl

by TheZev



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Episode: s01e01 Pilot, F/F, Incest, Sibling Incest, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25964725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheZev/pseuds/TheZev
Summary: When Wynonna gets back into town after her years away, she may not recognize her little sister, but she certainly recognizes an A that needs to be F'd...
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Wynonna Earp
Comments: 3
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

Now here was a fucking homecoming.

Not the bar—Shorty’s was deserted, and given there wasn’t anything else to do in Purgatory but get drunk, how embarrassing was that? But some kind of serving wench was bent over the bar, her jean shorts up in the air, and that ass of hers was pure sin.

Wynonna had been kinda hoping to get a leg over the chick on the bus, but since _that_ wasn’t happening—fucking Purgatory—she was _very_ down to try this bitch out instead. Saddling up to her, feeling every inch of weight in the strap she was packing, Wynonna took a moment to watch that ass keep wavering from side to side.

The chica apparently wasn’t finding what she was looking for. Wynonna decided to help her out there. She gave that ass a hearty smack, leaving her hand locked in its delectable curvature. Fingers squeezing. Thumb rubbing against the threads of denim stretched thin by just how round and delicious that butt was.

“Mm. No padding.” She slid her hand around, slotting it into the backpocket on this girl’s other cheek. Another nice, juicy squeeze. “Shit, girl, where in Purgatory did you pick up an ass like that? The mailman black on your route?”

The girl heaved herself up, fuming with incensed shock, and gave Wynonna a death glare. “Okay, not only is that racially insensitive, _but keep your hands off my ass!”_

“Relax,” Wynonna told her. The girl was cute. Face and tits lived up to her ass. The way she was flustered made her even cuter. It was obvious her ass hadn’t gotten the tender, loving care a butt like that deserved. Wynonna couldn’t wait to take care of that for her. “Just sampling the wares. Don’t you know that you can really drum up business, handing out free samples?”

“I’m not on the menu!” she squeaked.

“I’m not surprised. You’re the only thing in here that looks good.” She reminded Wynonna a little of Waverly, not that Waves would ever grow up to be some bar skank, waiting on a few oversexed words to part her from her jorts and crop top.

The girl just shook her head at Wynonna’s shamelessness. “Who the hell are you?”

“Just call me Daddy. And you…” Wynonna ran her hand down through the girl’s hair, along her shoulder, down her side, all the way to those child-bearing hips. “You can be my baby girl.”

It was probably perverted, calling her by the same nickname as she’d called her little sister, but then it wasn’t like Wynonna had been sent to a mental institution to stop biting her fingernails.

“Listen, Daddy.” Her voice quivered as she said it; Wynonna grinned. “I have a boyfriend, okay? His name is Champ.”

“I think I’ll be your champ now,” Wynonna said firmly. “Because unless I miss my guess, that cute ass has never had a dick in it. And that is just a waste of our country’s precious natural resources. Not very green.”

The girl scoffed. “Pretending for a moment that’s your _insanely obnoxious_ business—it’s not like _you’d_ be able to do anything to change that.”

“Oh, you haven’t seen me on RuPaul’s Drag Race?” Wynonna grinned. The girl blanched. “Relax, baby girl. S’joke. But I do have the pushin’ if you’ve got the cushion.”

She yanked down the zipper on her own jeans. The girl looked. She couldn’t _not_ look. Wynonna might not’ve been cash-rich, but she hadn’t skimped when it came to strap-ons. She had eight inches of the best silicone money could buy. And her baby girl couldn’t keep her eyes off it. The thing was _menacing—_ enough to keep a harem satisfied. It seemed to scare the girl as much as interest her.

Wynonna spoke almost too casually now. “Yeah. I’ve broken in a few asses with this thing. Kinda like fate, you having an ass that needs fucking and me having this cock here, just built to part some cheeks.”

Wynonna stepped closer, into the girl’s space—she squeaked as Wynonna brushed the dildo against her bare thigh. Maybe regretting picking out short-shorts that morning. Maybe not.

“And that ass does need fucking, baby girl.” Wynonna petted that nice, brown hair, the color of fine chocolate. She looped the soft locks around her stroking fingers and gave them a loving pull. “Yeah, you’ve gotta know how good that ass looks, pulling on those tight little shorts in the morning. It’s so round and firm. Doesn’t sag at all. Makes me almost cry, that I met you in here, like this. I would’ve loved to have watched you walk down the street. See that sweet booty sway. Bet it goes around in a tight little circle. Yeah, if I saw you on the sidewalk, I’d’ve followed that ass all the way here. Course, seeing your ass all the way here might’ve been too much of a turn-on. I don’t know if I’d have it in me to have this nice, romantic conversation when all I want to do is bend you over the bar and see how hard I can make you come.”

The girl’s jaw had dropped, her mouth open in sheer disbelief of the verbal lust that Wynonna was pouring into her ear. Wynonna smirked. She reached her forefinger into the girl’s mouth, stroked her tongue, and brought that wet saliva down to her groin. She rubbed it languorously on the head of her dildo. The invitation obvious.

The girl let out another little squeak.

***

Waverly licked her dry lips. What the fuck? What the _fuck_ was happening? Some strange woman who kinda reminded her of her sister—as if this whole situation couldn’t get any more fucked up—had waltzed into the bar, groped her, propositioned her, and somehow managed to get her to consider being _sodomized_ by a total stranger.

Because Daddy was right there and the dildo was hanging _right there._ If Waverly was ever going to have a collegiate lesbian fling, now would seem to be the time. Did you still do those when you went to school via correspondence course?

Her pussy was aching, feeling especially hollow. She loved Champ, or she could love him if he’d just help her out a little with not being completely obnoxious—only this woman was being more obnoxious than Champ could be on his best day and Waverly found it kinda hot. Maybe because it seemed like she could back up all the dirty innuendo instead of falling short. And Waverly would really like some sex that couldn’t best be described as ‘falling short.’

“Yeah,” the woman growled, drinking in Waverly’s reaction like it was on tap. “I knew you’d be a little dyke slut once I got you warmed up. But I can see from the way you’re just standing there, waiting on me to make my move, that you’re no top either. You’re a bottom bitch who wants nothing more than for me to tell you what to do. How about I give you a little kiss to start getting you off, just for starters?”

She grabbed Waverly by her crop top and pulled her in to a passionate kiss, her tongue dueling with Waverly’s in the erotic playground of their joined mouths. Their tongues twisted together as they both tasted each other. Waverly felt her nipples harden into stiff pebbles poking into Daddy’s own luscious breasts. She knew that Daddy could do whatever she wanted with her. Waverly didn’t want to deny her any part of her body… not even her ass.

That dirty thought thrilled Waverly more than her entire relationship with Champ. She knew what it looked like, but it didn’t feel like Daddy was assaulting her or even dominating her. She felt liberated by the woman. At that moment, Waverly would’ve gladly given up the life she’d so carefully built in Purgatory for the good fuck this woman promised.

***

Wynonna thrust her tongue against the girl’s, pushing it back into her own mouth. Now that they’d sorted out who was on top and who was on bottom, she’d had enough of foreplay. She wanted to get back to that fine ass her baby girl had first attracted her with. Just a little more seasoning and this bitch would be putty in her hands.

She’d better get a move on. This being Purgatory, there was no telling when someone would come in for some day drinking. She wanted this girl’s asshole opened nice and wide by the time she was back to serving drinks.

She moved down to the girl’s neck, taking a deep breath of her perfumed scent. It made her boil inside. Wynonna went up to the girl’s ear and exhaled hotly, heavily, prickling the delicate flesh of the girl’s earlobe. Baby girl gasped in response, clutching Wynonna tightly. Wynonna all but laughed, feeling her baby girl’s tits pressing into her own, nipples marble-hard.

“A dirty slut like you,” Wynonna breathed, “belongs on her knees, nose-deep in my snatch, thanking me for giving you all your spank bank material for the next year. But if you ask real nice, I’ll fuck that tight little ass instead. You’d really get off on that, wouldn’t you? You nasty little whore. Beg for me to top you. Beg for my cock up your ass. Or the closest you’ll get to this prick will be taking it down your throat while you suck me off. I know I’d get off on that. Would you?”

And she thrust her tongue into the girl’s ear, overwhelming her after all the foreplay that had turned her into a sexual livewire. Now, with Wynonna’s tongue licking through the tenderly sensitive flesh of her ear, the girl writhed and rubbed against Wynonna with a fierce need. A need to be the whore that Wynonna had called her.

While Wynonna fucked her ear with her tongue, the girl frantically grabbed Wynonna’s hands and pulled them to her ass, shoving them under the tight shorts. Letting Wynonna get a good feel of her lacy panties and pert ass.

She couldn’t take the need anymore. “Please… D-daddy … fuck me… I want you in my ass! I’m burning up, not having your cock in my ass! Fuck me, fuck me, _fuck me…!”_

Wynonna smiled. Her pussy throbbed so hard that it shook her strap-on. She’d just seen this girl’s ass a few minutes ago, but hearing baby girl beg to have it fucked felt like a lifelong dream finally coming true. Goddamn, she was going to change this bitch’s life. She might breeze out of this shithole once she got to the bottom of whatever the fuck had happened with Uncle Curtis, but she’d leave at least one person with an unquenchable desire for getting ass-fucked.

“Bend over the bar, just like when I came in,” Wynonna ordered. “We’ve wasted enough time getting to know each other. I’m gonna open up your cheeks the way I should’ve five minutes ago.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Wynonna, it’s me,” Waverly said, wishing more than anything that her sister would just fuck her again, never stop fucking her, but they were both completely drained.

And since they couldn’t fuck—couldn’t even think about fucking without it stinging in a not at all sexy way—Waverly might as well come out with it. The sooner she did, the sooner Wynonna would be cool with it… Wynonna never being one for dumb little social niceties like ‘don’t fuck your sister in the ass until she comes like crazy’… and then…

Waverly shuddered. It still stung a little to think about it, but that was maybe kinda sexy…

“Me? Me who? Don’t tell me we’ve done this dance before. I definitely would’ve remembered. Hell, I might not ever’ve left if I had a sweet little hole like yours to keep me company.”

“Wynonna, it’s Waverly.”

Wynonna jerked her face up from Waverly’s well-fucked ass. “Waverly? My Waverly?”

“Yeah,” she purred dreamily. “Your Waverly.”

Wynonna jumped up only to stand there numbly, her expression slack, lips working soundlessly. “Horseshit,” she said at last. “Bullshit. My Waverly doesn’t like… having sex with other women and getting effed up the A and, and, and…”

“Trust me, I do like it.” Painstakingly, Waverly pushed herself up to her feet, cringing as the motion forced her buttocks back together, reminding her of how the inside of her ass had been so thoroughly stretched… “You, ah… you most definitely got me to like it.”

Wynonna’s head gave one spastic little shake. “Nope. No way. Nuh-uh.” She stalked away from her ass-fucked baby sister, not even bothering to stuff her strap-on back inside her pants. “No, no, no, no, _no!”_

By the time she got to the door, she was taking off at a run, not worried about Waverly catching her no matter how good a cheerleader she had been. After all, it’d be hours yet before Waverly was good to move now that her ass had become Wynonna’s personal cockholster.

***

It was all enough to make Wynonna ditch the funeral altogether and get the fuck out of town, but of course, fate had other plans. One magic gun later, she was back at the homestead, showering off the day’s sweat—some of which had been there since she’d worked herself into a lather ruining Waverly’s ass.

Goddamn, she should’ve seen this coming. One of the reasons she left town was because of how hot Waverly was getting, how Waverly was just a little too devoted to her, just a little too understanding, and Wynonna wanted to take care of her just a little too much. They were all either of them had in Purgatory, but Wynonna would rather have had no one at all than drag her sweet baby sister down with her.

It was one thing to top some random slut, call her ‘baby girl’ while she reamed out her ass, or think of Waverly while she rode the bitch’s face. Wynonna was fucked up, everyone knew that, and she needed the hard orgasms that always hit her when she pretended it was Waverly’s tongue inside her, when she whispered _baby girl_ under her breath… seeing Waverly in her cheerleader outfit, hearing all the boys talk about what they wanted to do to her and wanting to do it herself, do it harder, make it good for Waverly like none of them could.

_Fuck,_ she was so fucked up, how could she have done that? She must’ve known on some level… was that what made it so good, so hot, knowing it was Waverly but refusing to admit it, letting their adult anonymity lower her inhibitions enough for her to have what she’d always wanted? It was sick, it was so fucking sick, but it made every bottom bitch she’d ever mounted turn into a pale reflection of what she’d had just now with Waves.

And she was touching herself, she was fucking touching herself in the shower, thinking of the obscene thing she’d done to her own sister just that afternoon, and fuck, _fuck,_ getting off on the memory felt like it would almost be as good as taking Waverly’s anal virginity… being the first to fuck her up the ass… making it so Waverly would forever judge anal sex by that first, incestuous sodomy they’d had, fucking each other’s brains out in the middle of Shorty’s bar…

Wynonna stopped touching herself. She killed the shower, wrapped herself in a towel, and went to look for a healthier coping mechanism.

She found a six-pack in the fridge.

***

Wynonna wobbled out of the bathroom an hour later, slightly drunk, but relieved of the pressure on her bladder that six Coors had left behind. She grabbed the doorframe for support. The towel that she had been wearing for modesty—she needed modesty very badly, after what she and Waverly had done—pulled away from her breasts, but Wynonna pulled it back up as she made her way down the darkened hallway.

The sun had set. Soon, Wynonna would go to sleep and everything with Waverly would’ve happened yesterday—but she knew she would dream of what had happened. Wynonna pulled the towel back up over her breasts. All the booze in the world couldn’t keep her from dreaming…

She went into her bedroom and saw her. Not Waverly, not really, but her reflection in the mirror. Waverly wasn’t facing her. Waverly was laid out on Wynonna’s bed with her ass up in the air, pushed out and spread open. She had one hand on her right asscheek and her other hand on her left asscheek and she held them open, making her little pink sphincter available for Wynonna’s viewing pleasure.

“I know you’re not a happy person, Wynonna,” Waverly said. “I haven’t been happy either, not really, but what happened today, we both loved it. I loved it as much as I love you, Wynonna. So how can it be wrong?”

She squeezed her own buttocks, weaving them in and out nervously—spreading them and letting them close. In the darkness, the skin of her hands looked nut-brown against the creamy white of her ass. And her fingers dripped with lube. Wynonna couldn’t look away from her fingers stroking between her cheeks, rubbing at the dollop of lubricant that decorated her asshole. She kept her eyes on it as she moved to her dresser.

Waverly laughed at herself. “Am I doing it right, Wynonna? Is this how the girls in your naughty magazines look to you when you want to get yourself off? I never understood the appeal back then, when we were kids, but I guess I wasn’t meant to want to fuck those girls. I was supposed to be them. I’ve already lubed myself up, Wynonna. Come see. Come see what a good job I did getting my ass ready for you, big sist—“

“Shut the fuck up, baby girl,” Wynonna said, stabbing her strap-on against Waverly’s ass. She’d tried to be patient after the few seconds it took for her to drop her towel and put on the harness—it had only taken one second to see Waverly splayed out like the anal slut she was and know that whatever shred of decency Wynonna had in her would not do anything to stop her from giving that whore the fucking her ass deserved—but Waverly just would not shut up!

What else was there to say about it? Waverly had loved getting her ass fucked, because Wynonna was damn good at fucking asses and that ass gave Wynonna a lot to work with. And Wynonna had loved fucking her ass, because she loved Waverly and she loved Waverly’s ass in an entirely different, dirtier way that was now merging with whatever sisterly affection she felt for Waverly to become something altogether sick and wrong and twisted and so fucking arousing she couldn’t possibly be polite and let Waverly finish. She had to have her cock in that ass, her sister’s ass, right the fuck now.

Wynonna shoved forward, using all the strength in her hips, but Waverly’s asshole infuriated her by staying closed, only letting in the head of the cock when her bowels should’ve been filled. Maybe it was the booze throwing off Wynonna’s game. If that was the case, Wynonna would go to the nearest AA meeting and put in for her first chip. Nothing was more important than giving Waverly’s ass the fuck that it, Waverly deserved. But when she pulled back, her strap-on slipped out of Waverly entirely.

“ _Oooh,_ shit!” Waverly muttered into her pillow—Wynonna could see in the mirror how flushed her face had become, how sweaty, what it looked like when arousal gave way to sheer submissive pleasure. “That’s it, Wynonna! Really give it to me hard, baby! Give me all your cock! Don’t just give me part of it, I want the whole thing. I need it, Wynonna. Need that big strap-on up my ass! Fuck me with it, fuck my ass, _fuck me!”_

Wynonna tried desperately to give Waverly what she wanted, what Wynonna needed. She slammed her pelvis against Waverly’s splayed buttocks, pushing and shoved and did everything she could to get the strap-on placed inside Waverly’s ass. Waverly, inexperienced and virginal, fell forward and then Wynonna was flush against her body, covering her like a blanket, the dildo vertical between her soft cheeks.

Wynonna reached around her to grip her breasts, swollen and sweaty—she stopped to squeeze them where she felt their feverish warmth. All of Waverly was warm and pink, full of passion. Her little sister was completely aroused: waving her hips, swinging her shoulders, singing out with her baby-doll voice. “ _Oooh, yes, fuck me, Wynonna! Fuck me so hard!”_

“Your asshole’s all closed up again, Waves. That is not acceptable! That should be illegal!” Wynonna fumed.

Waverly laughed through her pain. “You’re my sister. I’m pretty sure fucking me _is_ illegal…”

Wynonna pushed her hand down between Waverly’s thighs, easily finding her cunt—it was burning up—and running her callused fingers all over the perfect sleek symmetry of Waverly’s labia. Soon, she’d rubbed life into Waverly’s clit. After that, Waverly finally didn’t have any smart remarks to make. She was downright inarticulate—cooing and mewling and gasping for breath, but not doing much else with her mouth. Shame. Wynonna could think of a lot of things to do with it. She’d had to clean off her own strap-on after she’d fucked Waverly’s ass…

That would never happen again. And speaking of never happening again: “From now on, your asshole _never_ closes. It’s an open border, baby girl. Yeah, it’s gonna be one of three things.” She rolled to the side of Waverly enough to leave her ass exposed, then thrust her pointer finger into Waverly’s anus, wet from her own horny pussy. “One, your ass will be gaping open. Or two—“ She pushed her middle finger into Waverly’s asshole alongside the forefinger. “It will be filled with a buttplug. Or _three!”_ Her ring finger went up Waverly’s ass. Appropriate, Wynonna thought, given that as far as she was concerned, having her finger in that puckered ring meant that Waverly was hers. “Three, your ass is full of big sister’s cock. Those are the _only_ acceptable states for your ass to be in from now on, Waves, and believe me, I will be checking!”

Waverly answered in the affirmative, although since she only seemed capable of screaming in ecstasy and begging for Wynonna to fuck her ass, it didn’t seem like a very firm promise. Wynonna didn’t care. She’d be taking full advantage of Waverly’s beautiful ass—not letting it go one day without three visits by Wynonna’s cattle prod to the depths of her little sister’s bowels—so the state of Waverly’s anus would be most definitely sorting itself out.

And from the way Waverly came, her juices puddling on the bed under her pussy, Wynonna doubted she would mind too much.

Wynonna moved quickly then, with the grace of an experienced lush. She came up off the bed, grabbed Waverly by the ankles, and yanked her to the side of the bed so that her legs were hanging over the edge, her ass up in the air, ready to be made _acceptable._

“Fuck me,” Waverly breathed. “Fuck me like you did at the bar. But this time, you know I’m your sister. Fuck your little sister, Wynonna. Fuck me up the ass!”

Wynonna mounted her, groin pressed to the backs of her smooth thighs, hands firmly grasping Waverly’s nubile hips. Her thumbs pressed into the cheeks of Waverly’s pert ass, opening them up again, and then Wynonna slid her strap-on home.

It only took one hard thrust to hilt it in Waverly’s bowels—Wynonna had done far too good a job destroying Waverly’s ass that afternoon for it to put up much of a defense now. Waverly wailed in ecstasy, agony, and Wynonna slapped her thick ass repeatedly, just to show Waverly she didn’t care how much it hurt, not really. All she cared about was making Waverly come.

“Know what else, baby girl?” Wynonna gave the small of Waverly’s back a brisk slap. “You are getting a tattoo there. A regular tramp stamp. Property of Wynonna fucking Earp! Only we’ll go a few towns over to get it done, because only the two of us need to know who your ass belongs to. And you can stop wearing those belly shirts, showing off what a slut you are. I’m the only one who needs to know that. But don’t worry, you don’t have to throw out your old whore clothes. You can wear them around the homestead. I’ll just look in on you now and then, see my brand on you—maybe give you a little reminder that your ass is mine. Would you like that, Waves? Instead of spending all day alone, nose buried in a book, you can be my anal slut. Don’t worry, I won’t keep you away from your reading for too long. Just three fucks a day—until you’ve built up some endurance!”

“Oh God, oh God!” Waverly hummed, picturing it, loving it, her tongue practically lolling out. Wynonna grinned—she was such a good sister. “Please, Wynonna, I need to come so bad!”

“Oh, you need to come?” Wynonna teased. “Why didn’t you say so? I thought you were just letting me use your ass as my personal fuckhole because you were such a dirty little slut…”

“ _Please,_ Wynonna! I’m so turned on! I can’t fucking take it!”

Wynonna reached down between Waverly’s legs again, impaling her with middle and ring finger. Waverly gasped and grabbed hold of Wynonna’s wrist, practically hyperventilating as Wynonna pumped her hand, giving her little sister a rhythm to go with the cock she was taking up the ass.

“Don’t worry, baby girl,” Wynonna said, her rough, intoxicated voice now dipping low enough to be soothing. “I’m here now. You’re never going unsatisfied again. I’m taking care of you forever.”

Waverly’s juices flowed, her asshole squeezing Wynonna’s strap-on rhythmically. Wynonna spared the mirror a glance. Waverly’s eyes were rolling back in her head, nostrils flaring, mouth lolling open. Her flushed, well-fucked face looked somewhere between being overwhelmed and sedated. Serene, yet furiously aroused. Her little sister knew, in her bones, that the lust she felt now could only lead to Wynonna getting her off.

“That’s it, darling. Good girl. Just let big sister work. I know exactly how to break that sweet ass in…”

Waverly let go of Wynonna’s wrist, grabbing hold of the bedsheets instead. She ripped at them with both hands. Her orgasm was so close. She didn’t know how much more of this feverish intensity she could take—almost wished it was over, her pussy gushing its cream, Waverly wailing her throat out with all the passion Wynonna was fucking into her.

“God, I’m so fucking hot,” Waverly moaned. “I can’t believe—fucking love getting fucked by my sister—fucking love her cock up my ass—oh shit, shit—love you, Wynonna—love being your bitch! I just can’t, can’t keep…. _Ooooh, yes, right there!”_

Then she was shaking with orgasm, bucking up and down so fast that Wynonna had to pull out of her sex and hold onto her breasts, wrestling Waverly in place so that she could stay inside her. That ass _belonged_ to Wynonna. She wasn’t going to take her cock out for anything.

“WYNONNA!” Waverly cried, loud enough to echo out onto the prairie, and then she was done, her body drained, lying boneless underneath Wynonna.

“I filled up your flask,” Waverly murmured as she sprawled there, motionless. “It’s by the bed. Thought you might… like a drink.”

Wynonna grinned and reached down past Waverly to pick it up. “You’re the best sister ever.” She uncapped it and took a slug. Wild Turkey. It’d taken years apart and more than a little anal sex, but the two of them finally seemed to _get_ each other.

Waverly smiled weakly at the praise, still panting out her afterglow. She was gasping for breath after all her climax had taken out of her. Beads of sweat covered her naked body like jewels. Messy hair matted her face. She looked feverish and lustful, tawdry even, like a slut who’d gotten all she could take, a whore who’d just fucked for free.

Waverly laid under Wynonna in orgasmic bliss, but she still wanted more. She didn’t want this togetherness with her beautiful, perfect sister to end. She didn’t want her pussy to stop coming.

“Are you gonna to take it out?” she asked Wynonna, her voice quivering.

“Not if you don’t want me to,” Wynonna answered. “But if you want more, you’ll have to wait for me to finish my drink. I haven’t had an anal bitch like you in _way_ too long. I’m gonna have to get back into fighting form if I wanna keep you satisfied like you deserve.”

Waverly smiled. As crazy as Wynonna sounded, she knew her sister meant it. Wynonna really would get into shape, just to be better at getting Waverly off. She was a weird mix of loving, self-sacrificing, and totally self-indulgent, but here, all her paths intersected. She got to take care of Waverly by having anal sex. It was like she lived to make Waverly come.

“Just leave it in while I take care of myself,” Waverly said. “Is that okay?”

“Bet your ass it’s okay, baby girl.” Wynonna pulled back on Waverly’s disheveled hair, forcing her face up into the mirror’s reflection. “Just don’t hide that pretty face while you’re giving yourself a hand.”

So Waverly laid under her big sister, fucked up the ass, cunt warm, her asshole totally slack around Wynonna’s thick dildo. She reached under her body, spreading her tender mons. Despite how wrung out her body had been by the orgasm, her pussy seemed to flare with electricity. She worked two fingers inside herself, rubbing at her clit with the heel of her hand.

“Can you rock with me a little?” Waverly asked, her voice almost cracking. “Just move it around some in my ass. I’ll do the rest.”

Wynonna began to sway her hips, like she was slow-dancing with Waverly. “That last one didn’t finish you off? Am I losing my touch?”

“No, no, I just want one more little one. It feels so good, Wynonna, please…”

“You know I will, baby girl. Every bone in my body could be broken and I’d still stick my tongue out to get you off… Here. Let me take care of your clit, Waves. I know what it likes…”

Wynonna reached down to join her hand with Waverly’s and she felt her sister’s clitoris, stingingly hard, coated with fresh nectar, engorged so much it almost buzzed. “I did that,” she whispered, mainly to herself. She had never felt so much like a part of Waverly, and Waverly a part of her.

She flicked Waverly’s little button back and forth, pinched it, rubbed it, Waverly’s breath coming quicker and quicker.

“I’m almost there!” Waverly gasped breathlessly. “Just… a little more… _gghh, yes! Fuck!”_

She pushed Wynonna’s hand away, her fingers tangling with Wynonna’s, and rubbed her sex frantically with her other hand. Her body shook massively, then she curled up into a tight ball of seething flesh. Her fingers were still intertwined with Wynonna’s. Wynonna gave her hand a squeeze.

“Oh God,” Waverly panted, “that was perfect, Wynonna. Just perfect. Is it always gonna be like that?”

“Uh-huh,” Wynonna promised her. “If it ever isn’t, please, kick my ass.”

“I think I’d rather give you another chance. You usually get things right… eventually…”

Wynonna pulled her strap-on free of Waverly’s ass, but Waverly was quick to pull on their interlocked hands. Wynonna laid down with Waverly again, her strap-on safely clear of Waverly’s gaping hole. Waverly put her head on Wynonna’s arm and rested there, still catching her breath.

Tenderly, Wynonna reached over with her other hand to stroke Waverly’s hopelessly tangled hair. Her fingers glided through it, silky despite how damp it was with sweat, and then they were spooning, Wynonna wrapped protectively around her baby girl, keeping her as safe on the outside as she’d made her feel good on the inside.

“I love you, Waverly.”

“I love you too, Wynonna… we should’ve done this a long time ago.”

“Nah. Trust me, I wasn’t always this good with a strap.”

“Not that, sis. Holding each other. I never would’ve let you leave if I could’ve fallen asleep holding you.”

“Then I guess that’s one more new rule for the homestead. Wynonna doesn’t go to sleep unless she has her Waverly with her.”

“Property of Wynonna Earp!” Waverly agreed happily.

“My baby fucking girl.”


End file.
